Lost Memories
by Experiment-Alpha
Summary: ONESHOT! The 11th Doctor and Amy unexpectedly landed on Hawaii, Kauai. However, there was something that began bothering the Doctor... What could it possibly be?


**Lost Memories**

* * *

The TARDIS mechanically groaned and moaned, soaring through the vortex of time and space. The 11th Doctor was happily moving around the console of the TARDIS, pulling and pushing many toggles and buttons, causing the TARDIS to tilt back and forth... And finally, it stopped, reaching it's destination.

"So... Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked has she walked up to the Doctor, recovering from the TARDIS tilting back and forth like it always did. There was no question about it. It was very fun.

The Doctor then pulled out the scanner from the TARDIS, and was surprised at the coordinates. "Well, this was... Not the intended destination."

The Doctor suddenly ran to the doors of the TARDIS and pushed the doors wide open. He walked out slowly and sniffed the air, confirming the coordinates. "Twenty first century, Hawaii, Kauai!" The Doctor called out.

Amy came rushing out and stopped, taking in the view. They were on the beach, the TARDIS facing towards the sparkling ocean. "Wow! Hawaii!" She shrieked. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!"

The Doctor, however, seemed to be lost in thought. _Why does this place seem so... Familar? I've never actually been here before... Well, maybe once._

"Hey, you alright, Doctor?" The Doctor was pulled out of his thoughts from Amy's concerned voice.

"Right, yes, I'm perfectly fine! I'm the king of fine! ... Wait, no... Forget that title. That title was rubbish." The Doctor walked further into the beach. Then... Something caught his eye. Something fast, something somehow familar... Something... Blue.

That blue blur then stopped at the head of the waves, carrying a surfboard. It looked like a blue koala dog... Thing. A girl was waiting for him there, a little hawaiian girl with long, raven black hair.

The Doctor couldn't quite put his finger on it, but that blue koala dog thing and that little hawaiian girl seemed to be so familar him.

Eventually, Amy looked at where the Doctor's eyes were fixated at. "Doctor... What is... That? Is that an alien or something?" She pointed at the 'dog,' who was beginning to surf with the little girl.

"I don't know... Maybe..." The Doctor began. "Probably."

The wave that carried the 'dog' and the little hawaiian girl came crashing down, wiping them both out. Then the little hawaiian girl came out of the water and onto the beach, carrying the 'dog' and putting him down. Then they looked like they were both laughing.

"So... Shall we, Doctor?"

"Okay... Yes, we shall." They both went down the beach and got a closer look at the two people who were laughing.

The little girl then noticed the Doctor and Amy walking up to her. She walks up to them as well, and greets, "Aloha! You look like you're not from around here... A tourist?"

"Uh, yes! We are just two travelers, traveling around, soaking in the sights, but I got one thing to ask..." The Doctor then looked at the blue 'dog.' "What type of dog is that?"

"Oh, Stitch?" The little girl answered. "He's a... Blue furred, ecto-plasmic detection dog!"

The Doctor knew it was a lie, a cover up. There was no such thing as a blue furred, ecto-plasmic detection dog. "Really then?" The Doctor reached into his pocket and took out his Sonic Screwdriver. He aimed and pointed at Stitch. The Sonic Screwdriver scanned Stitch and then the top popped out, giving the Doctor information.

"My Sonic Screwdriver says that he's not a dog at all." The Doctor stated. "He's a genetic mutation... Blimey, that reminds me of... Nevermind."

Lilo looked up at the Doctor, and stared into his old, wise eyes. "Your eyes look older then they should be..."

"Hm, clever girl." The Doctor then ruffled with the girl's hair. Then he hunched down. "So, what's your name?"

"Lilo." She answered. After a few moments of silence, which could've been minutes as well, Lilo noticed something in the Doctor's eyes. "Hey... Are you... Okay?"

Amy noticed it too. "... Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The Doctor was wondering what's going on. "What?"

"You're crying." Lilo answered. The Doctor rubbed his eyes and looked at his hands. There were definitely tears there.

"I... I have to go..." The Doctor mumbled. He immediately turned and walked back to the TARDIS and went back inside.

Lilo looked up at Amy. "Is he okay?"

"I-I don't know..." Amy was perplexed.

Lilo then looked at Stitch, who was staring out into space. "Stitch?"

Stitch was in deep thought, not able to hear Lilo. The smell on the Doctor was familar to him, yet very different as well. He couldn't quite put his claw on it.

_**Inside the TARDIS.**_

The Doctor slumped down onto a chair near his console. Something he didn't know was bothering him, and making him... Sad. Very sad. He then noticed something under his console. A chest. The chest where his old possessions were locked up in.

He unlocked it with his Sonic Screwdriver and opened it. He seemed to be drawn to it, looking for something. He moved away lots of old gadgets and machinary, until he finally came across the thing he was looking for.

A very old, worn out photo, possibly many hundreds of years old. He gently grabbed it and studied it closely. There, in the middle of the picture, was a alburn haired teen, about the age of 14. He was wearing strange attire as well, and his eyes... They were very strange.

The attire consisted of a long sleeved, white, high collared cloak, and he was wearing a necklace with 6 red magatama. He also had a staff in his right hand. A buddhist ringed staff, or more specifically, a shakujō.

He had a ripple-like pattern over his eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera. Suddenly, a word popped up in his head. _The Rinnegan._

"What the... How did I know that?" The Doctor muttered. Then another word popped up in his head.

_Run._

He put the photo back into the chest and opened the TARDIS blue doors, and called out as loud has he could. "Amy!"

Amy was chatting with Lilo, talking about random topics that came from their heads. Then she heard the Doctor. So, she began to walk back to the TARDIS. "Yes, Doc-"

The Doctor pulled her in very fast, and closed the doors behind her. "Doctor! What are you doing?" Amy cried out. The Doctor then ran to the console and began working. Then he pulled the lever, causing the TARDIS to shake back and forth.

"We're leaving!" The Doctor yelled out. "There's something wrong about that place. Something _very_ wrong..."

_**Back on the Beach.**_

Lilo watched in awe has the TARDIS began fading in and out of plain sight. "Wow."

Just then, a green flash appeared next to Lilo. Out from it came an alburn haired teen... The same one from the photo... Except his attire and eyes were different. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, and black athletic pants with white stripes going down the sides. His eyes looked like normal, hazel human eyes.

"I felt a time and space disturbence here... Lilo, what happened?" He asked.

Lilo replied, "Andrew! Aloha! Well... This man in a suit and this red haired woman went into this blue box, and it just faded away."

Andrew's eyes widened. "No... It couldn't be..."

"Well... Do you want to play with me and Stitch here at the beach?" Lilo asked, her eyes pleading.

Andrew shook his head and looked back at Lilo, "Sure."

Stitch however, never moved. Now that Andrew was here, he was able to confirm his suspicions.

The scent on that man with the suit, and the scent on Andrew...

_Were the same._

* * *

A/N: This is an AU sorta and it's basically in How I Became an Experiment... Even though it's really not.

This is basically a big spoiler though of Andrew's future ;).


End file.
